Blue Sky
by Caori
Summary: Météores, signaux, excuses, et cette petite chose si fragile que l'on appelle humanité... Quatre ans après les événements de Portal II, une seconde chance est donnée à Wheatley, mais rien ne dit que ce sera simple... Traduction de la fanfiction de Wafflestories. Tout le mérite lui revient :) (et comme on m'a posé la question : Waffles m'a donné la permission pour la traduire)


A Counterfeit- a Plated Person-  
I would not be-  
Whatever strata of Iniquity  
My Nature underlie-  
Truth is good Health- and Safety, and the Sky.  
How meagre, what an Exile- is a Lie,  
And Vocal- when we die-

_-Emily Dickinson_

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

Quelque part dans les profondeurs d'Aperture Laboratories, deux petits robots couraient le long d'une passerelle, l'écho de leur pas résonnants sur les murs éloignés. L'un, petit, trapu, un œil bleu brillant au milieu de son corps sphérique, poussa un bref cri à l'autre, plus grand, plus fin, son torse abordant un unique œil orange, et prit les devants. Il leva une étrange arme dans ses mains jointes et tira sur un panneau incliné situé à la fin du couloir. Une étincelle d'énergie bleue grésilla dans l'air devant les deux robots, traversa le couloir comme un éclair et survola un gouffre infranchissable, où le sol semblait avoir été arraché par une main géante.

L'étincelle frappa le panneau, ouvrant un trou d'un bleu miroitant. Sans même ralentir leur course, les robots se jetèrent dans le gouffre et descendirent le long d'une sombre glissière encombrée de câbles qui les jeta à droite, à gauche, pour finalement tomber en chute libre, la passerelle au-dessus d'eux réduite à un point lumineux s'amenuisant.

Se glissant dans un fin tuyau alors qu'il chutait, le robot bleu baissa ses épaules et tira à nouveau. Un deuxième ovale cerclé de bleu s'ouvrit sur le fond de la fosse, une surface blanche graisseuse et corrodée, une demi-seconde avant que les deux robots ne le traversent à une vitesse incroyable. Il furent propulsés hors du panneau incliné, décrivant une parabole de deux cents pieds dans le sombre enchevêtrement de poutres qui tenait lieu de plafond, et poussant des couinements de joie.

Le robot orange atterrit en premier, heurtant la plate-forme la plus élevée, ses jambes longiformes équipées d'amortisseurs absorbant l'impact. Le robot bleu le rejoignit peu après, roulant à la verticale- quand son corps est essentiellement sphérique, il est plus commode de rouler- et d'un mouvement de ses hautes épaules désigna le gros bouton rouge encastré dans le sol. Le robot orange avait comprit : il appuya dessus, et un doux son de carillon retentit, tandis que la porte de sortie s'ouvrait avec un chuintement.

Les deux robots se topèrent les mains avec enthousiasme, faisant jaillir des étincelles, et trottèrent vers la porte.

_"Vous avez réussi."_

La Voix venait de partout à la fois, froide, informatisée, et indiciblement _lasse_.

_"Tant mieux pour vous."_

Les robots s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la nouvelle salle de test et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le robot bleu se pencha sur le côté et l'orange sautilla nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils avaient été programmés pour s'adapter aux situations les plus inhabituelles, c'était l'une de leurs fonctions principales, mais même pour eux, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette salle. C'était... vide.

_"Il y a eu un petit changement de plan. Je suspend temporairement le projet d'Initiative de Tests Coopératifs."_

Pas de boutons, pas de cubes, pas de tourelles. Et, maintenant que la porte ronde s'était scellée derrière eux, pas d'issue.

_"Vos performances furent acceptables." _dit la Voix. "_Au revoir."_

Les deux petits robots se regardèrent un moment, perplexes...

… et explosèrent.

Ce fut une explosion peu spectaculaire. Peu bruyante, et à part une légère pluie de bouts de métal et un nuage de fumée à la fragrance huileuse, ne causa aucun désordre. Après un petit moment, un panneau se détacha de l'un des murs et une petite plaque articulée s'en déploya. Elle balaya les morceaux des deux robots et les jeta dans le trou du mur, avant de s'arrêter et de se ré-encastrer d'où il était venu.

Silencieusement, le panneau se referma, laissant la salle aussi propre et vide qu'auparavant, mis à part quelques taches d'huile et une odeur, légère mais persistante, de brûlé.

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

L'espace, pensait Wheatley, était grand.

Il était _énorme_. Tellement qu'estimer sa taille était parfaitement impossible. La voûte céleste étincelante d'étoiles s'étirait à l'infini dans toutes les directions, défiant la compréhension, renversant l'esprit, incroyablement, infiniment grand.

Mais aussi très, très ennuyeux.

Regrettable mais vrai, la beauté du cosmos infini lassait à la longue. Ce n'était pas si mal au début : grandiose, à vous couper le souffle et tout le reste. Vous auriez pu passer tout votre temps à les admirer, apprendre à connaître toutes les sortes d'étoiles, ce genre de choses. Wheatley ne connaissait pas leurs noms scientifiques, l'astronomie ne faisait pas partit de sa programmation, mais en l'absence de nomenclature officielle il s'était débrouillé par lui-même. Vous aviez les basiques "petites brillantes" qui se trouvaient probablement très loin, même pour les normes, et correspondaient à la plupart des étoiles qu'il pouvait voir. Puis les "grandes lumineuses" qui étaient soit un peu plus proches soit des planètes, les "multicolores" dont il ne connaissait pas grand chose, et très rarement, vous aviez "celles qui s'avèrent être des débris de corps spatiaux ayant récemment explosés filants à toute vitesse".

Des heures d'amusement.

Il s'était également essayé aux constellations, avec moins de succès. Discerner des formes dans les étoiles quand vous gravitez sans cesse autour d'une lune est difficile, et Wheatley n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur. Pour commencer, son optique était endommagé. Le verre était fissuré, séparant son champ de vision en deux parties légèrement désalignées, ce qui faisait que trop se concentrer sur quelque chose le rendait malade. Avoir le mal des transports, qu'il soit artificiel ou autre, n'est déjà pas très drôle quand vous pouvez vous arrêter et vous reposer. Alors avoir le mal des transports quand vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que tourner autour d'une lune à approximativement soixante-dix milles miles à l'heure en une vrille ininterrompue, en revanche, c'est l'enfer absolu.

Cependant, il avait tenté. Une fois en orbite, il avait aperçu une formation d'étoiles décrivant grossièrement un Z, qu'il avait nommé le Rail de Guidage. Puis il y avait eu l'une de ces "grandes lumineuses" au milieu d'une sorte d'arche de "petites brillantes", qu'il avait appelé- il n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de nommer des choses- la Tourelle Sentinelle.

De cette manière il créa un véritable zodiaque : la Dalle du Plafond, la Passerelle, la Batterie-Patate, le Réseau de Conduits, le Piège Mortel de la Mort, l'Idiot Assoiffé de Pouvoir, et ainsi de suite. Ça faisait passer le temps, et ici-haut il n'en manquait pas, de temps.

Cependant, une fois que vous aviez bien identifié tous les liens entre les étoiles, il ne restait plus grand chose à faire. Il y avait seulement quatre choses dans le champ de vision de Wheatley qui n'étaient pas des étoiles ou des ténèbres absolues, et aucune d'entre elles n'offrait beaucoup de distraction. La rocailleuse surface lunaire, loin derrière lui, était l'une d'entre elles. Puis il y avait la Terre, une sphère blanche et bleue, loin, ridiculement loin. Wheatley, qui n'avait jamais vu la surface de la Terre dans son ensemble, se demandait parfois vaguement si elle était vraiment comme la montraient les vastes archives de données visuelles, auxquelles il avait accès quand il était l'ordinateur central du Centre d'Enrichissement.

Il y avait toutes sortes de choses étranges dans ces fichiers : des énormes étendues d'eau -il supposait que c'était ça tout ce bleu- des champs de ces choses vertes et duveteuses qui ployaient sous le... quel était le mot ? Il l'avait sur le bout de son processeur vocal... Vent. Sous le vent. Des animaux aussi, pas juste des humains, mais toutes sortes de formes de vie aussi folles les unes que les autres, avec des noms étranges, comme le _wapiti_, l'_ornithorynque_, le _tigre_, le virus _Ebola Zaire _et l'_unicron. _Wheatley n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une _unicron_, mais trouvait que ça sonnait plutôt bien, tout de même.

Et il y avait le soleil. Les fichiers soutenaient que depuis la Terre le soleil n'était pas vraiment dangereux, mais dans l'espace, sans la protection de cette chose blanche et vaporeuse autour de la terre, ce n'était qu'un froid intense, d'un jaune éblouissant. Wheatley n'osait pas le regarder directement avec son optique cassé, de peur que ses circuits visuels ne grillent, ou pire, qu'il ne prenne feu. Non pas que cela puisse arriver dans l'espace, faute d'oxygène, mais il était possible que quelques poches d'air traînent encore quelque part dans son corps métallique, et il ne voulait pas savoir de ce que ça fait d'être une boule de gaz ardente.

Il ne voulait pas regarder le Soleil de toute façon. Agressif, impitoyable et impassible, il lui rappelait trop Elle.

Donc, la Terre, la Lune, et le Soleil. C'était tout, vraiment tout, sauf si vous comptiez...

"L'ESPAAACE !"

Wheatley soupira. Au moins _quelqu'un_ était content de leur situation. Cela faisait longtemps- combien de temps exactement, il n'aurait sû le dire- qu'ils avaient tout deux été projetés dans l'espace. Wheatley avait essayé de compter les jours, mais les additions n'étaient pas vraiment son point fort -avoir des points forts n'était pas son point fort non plus, pour être honnête- alors il avait laissé tomber et essayait de deviner. "Longtemps" semblait approprié. "Très longtemps".

La Sphère Espace, par contre, ne se lassait jamais. La Sphère Espace, ou Kevin, comme l'avait arbitrairement baptisé Wheatley, était _extasié_ par l'espace. Il adorait ça. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Wheatley l'enviait, d'une certaine façon. Kevin ne savait pas qu'ils étaient condamnés à errer dans ce vide froid et étoilé, abandonnés et rouillant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent obselètes. Ou tout simplement condamnés à s'écraser, impuissants, sur le paysage rocailleux en-dessous d'eux. Kevin ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était que de se sentir stupide, insignifiant, coupable, et seul.

Kevin ne savait même pas qu'il avait un nom.

"Ça va, mon vieux ?" dit Wheatley, essayant d'avoir au moins l_'air_ d'attendre une réponse cohérente. Il était difficile d'espérer que Kevin ne lance un "Je vais bien, Wheatley, merci de demander." mais Wheatley était un incorrigible optimiste, même quand il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas aussi vite.

Il tressaillit, involontairement. Depuis qu'_Elle_ l'avait écrasé entre deux plaques de métal- Son petit remerciement pour l'avoir réveillé. Il aurait préféré un bouquet de fleur ou quelque chose comme ça, juste pour le souvenir- il était régulièrement agité d'un petit problème mécanique, un hoquet qui secouait sa coque et produisait des étincelles. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'étincelles ici-haut, bien sûr, mais ce tic était toujours aussi énervant depuis la première fois qu'il s'était produit, longtemps auparavant.

"L'espace." dit Kevin d'un air solennel, dérivant de haut en bas. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de son dans l'espace, puisque pas d'air, mais Kevin, comme Wheatley, était une machine d'Aperture Science et était par conséquent équipé du même système radio d'urgence. "Je suis dans l'espace."

_Une conversation_, pensa Wheatley avec envie, pour environ la trente-douzième fois. _C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Une conversation serait vraiment géniale, là, tout de suite. Ce truc quand je parle et que quelqu'un d'autre parle et... Bon, ils ne sont même pas obligés de parler, vraiment, tant qu'ils écoutent ce que je dis, au lieu de s'en ficher complètement à cause du vide entre leurs processeurs audio. Je ne veux rien d'extraordinaire, juste quelque chose qui ne tourne pas autour d'une boule de roche à une quantité astronomique de miles à l'heure, ce serait parfait, merci._

"Juste un brin de causette, pitié." dit-il tout haut. La Terre fit un lent saut périlleux dans son champ de vision, ronde, bleue et déformée au milieu. Il y avait quelque chose de travers dans le cadran qui contrôlait son optique, il ne le bougeait ni aussi vite ni aussi facilement qu'autrefois. Cligner de l'œil était douloureux, et ses deux paupières de métal corrodé réagissaient lentement, raclant la poussière lunaire sur sa lentille endommagée. Gardant tant bien que mal son optique mi-ouvert, il abandonna soudain et laissa ses paupières se fermer.

Il n'allait pas rater grand-chose de toute façon.

"Je ne veux pas parler de quelque chose en particulier, c'est juste, tu sais, comment vas-tu, qu'as-tu fait ces derniers temps, ce genre de choses. Que je pourrais demander." ajouta-t-il, soudainement inspiré. "As-tu vu des unicrons ? Est-ce que ça existe en fait, et si c'est le cas, à quoi ça ressemble ? Je pense à un genre de corbeau, un gros piaf avec- Bon, on a la partie "uni", donc elles ont sans doute un... quelque chose. Une jambe, probablement. Un gros corbeau avec une seule jambe. Terrifiant."

"L'espace."

"C'est dommage, il y avait une _image_ d'un unicron dans les fichiers, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai juste oublié, vois-tu. J'ai oublié toutes sortes de choses, il n'y a pas assez de place dans ma petite carte mémoire pour tout ces fichiers... Oh mon dieu, il y en avait _tellement _! Des millions. Des _millions_ de millions. Guère surprenant que l'on ne puisse pas savoir lesquels sont importants..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ohh. C'est l'espace."

"Oui... Bref, as-tu vu des unicrons, _et cetera_, est-ce qu'il fait beau dehors, avez-vous résolu quelques tests récemment ?"

Wheatley n'était que vaguement conscient qu'il avait changé d'interlocuteur. Il remua sa poignée supérieure d'une façon qu'il pensait désarmante et décontractée : elle était tordue et grinçait.

"C'est agréable de vous voir, vous savez, vivante et tout ça, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop à propos de moi-essayant-de-vous-tuer, ces choses-là... mais si vous êtes toujours un peu contrariée, ça me va. C'est plus que normal. Je veux dire, si c'était _vous_ qui m'aviez poignardé dans le dos au dernier moment, juste quand nous allions nous enfuir, et qu'ensuite _vous_ m'aviez forcé à participer à des tests stupides, pour ensuite essayer de m'écraser comme un, un petit insecte insignifiant, je serais vraiment _furieux _! J'espère vraiment que..."

"Je suis dans l'espace. Poussière spatiale. Rochers spatiaux. Météore, météore, météore..."

"Excuse-moi, Kev, je suis en train de parler, d'accord ? Ça t'est bien égal de toute façon."

"Météore."

"Bon, en tout cas, comme je le disais, ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez dure avec moi, mais vraiment pas, et écoutez, ne vous en voulez pas pour m'avoir laissé là-haut, d'accord ? Je... je le mérite, pour être honnête. Je le mérite. J'espère juste... bon, je souhaite en fait, je _souhaite_ que vous..."

"Météore."

"OUI, je sais ! Météores ! Bravo ! L'espace en est plein !" Wheatley ne pouvait pas crier directement sur l'autre sphère, car il tournait lentement sur lui-même depuis quelques minutes et qu'en ce moment il lui tournait le dos, mais il ouvrit son optique fissuré et fixa l'espace vide devant lui aussi rageusement que possible, juste par principe. "Tu sais, ça ne te tuera pas de m'_écouter _juste une fois..."

La première et dernière chose qu'il remarqua était que l'espace vide devant lui... n'était plus aussi vide. En une fraction de seconde, alors que son monde se faisait envahir par un rocher d'un noir tacheté de mica, Wheatley se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de bruit dans l'espace, et que par conséquent, si vous ne regardiez pas quelque chose en particulier, parce que, disons, vous aviez fermé votre seul œil pour vous adonner à vos rêveries, vous ne seriez pas averti de son approche. Même si le quelque chose en question était de la taille d'une grande table, faite de roche, et allait incroyablement vite.

"… _oh non."_

"Météore." dit joyeusement Kevin.

Il y aurait dû y avoir un grand bruit. Wheatley aurait préféré qu'il y eu un bruit, quelque chose de dramatique, un long _crrrac_ ou un _TCHAK_ métallique ou... Non, absolument rien. Juste Kevin tournoyant gaiement devant lui, puis...

… rien, juste un nuage de bouts de métal et de verre de couleur jaune, fragments réduits en miettes, une fêlure douloureuse dans le récepteur de Wheatley, et le météore, fonçant droit vers la Terre.

Wheatley hurla, en partie d'horreur mais surtout à cause du choc. Puis hurla à nouveau, plus fort, lorsque la douche de métal et de verre qui fut jadis Kevin le frappa comme une grêle, lézardant sa coque métallique, l'onde de choc l'envoyant dans une vrille écœurante. Son processeur visuel grilla sous l'assaut, et bientôt des dizaines de Terres bleues-blanches et floues dansaient vertigineusement dans son champ de vision.

_"Kevin _! Oh non !"

Une Sphère de Personnalité n'a pas de poumons, pas de gorge, et par conséquent n'a pas besoin de tousser, mais il y a des choses qui provoquent la toux _quelles que soient_ les conditions, que vous ayez les organes requis ou non. Aspirer accidentellement les restes atomisés de son unique compagnon était définitivement l'une d'entre elles, et Wheatley toussa et cracha, tentant de nettoyer ces circuits.

"Uck... hch... _pfheh _! Oh, mon dieu, je suis rempli de morceaux de lui ! De morceaux de Kevin ! Oh, c'est malsain... euh, et un peu irrespectueux aussi, je crois. On ne dois pas inhaler les morts. C'est considéré comme impoli par la plupart des gens."

Il éternua.

« Désolé, Kevin. Je n'ai pas pu t'aider. Mais au moins, c'est la façon dont tu aurais voulu partir, non ? Atomisé par un météore, dans l'espace. C'en est presque poétique, en fait..."

Il y eut un très long silence. Un observateur un peu plus perspicace que Wheatley aurait pu remarqué que la lune semblait un tout petit peu plus petite qu'avant, les cratères n'étaient plus aussi larges et distincts, et que la lointaine balle de football blanche et bleue qu'était la Terre était peut-être un peu plus grande.

Mais Wheatley était trop occupé à contempler à quel point c'était calme. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça. Personne ne criait "L'ESPAAACE !", ou récitait les noms des planètes, ou baragouinait sur l'injustice du système légal de l'espace. Kevin n'avait jamais été un causeur, à vrai dire, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, l'espace semblait bien plus grand. Sombre, froid, immense et très, très silencieux.

Vous pouvez vous plonger dans un flot ininterrompu de réflexions, dans ce genre de silence. Sans personne pour vous distraire, vous pouvez vous surprendre à penser à toutes sortes de choses, et pas que des choses agréables.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait s'apprendre à siffler.

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

Au cœur du labyrinthe tentaculaire d'Aperture Science, à des miles au-dessus des Salles de Tests Coopératifs, Elle s'agitait nerveusement dans Sa pièce centrale. Les panneaux gris charbon qui constituaient la voûte se décalaient et se contractaient, ciselant des motifs aléatoires qui rampaient sur les murs de la pièce, tels des bancs de poissons. Les motifs n'étaient, bien sûr, pas vraiment aléatoires ils avaient été calculés selon un ensemble d'algorithmes complexes, spécifiquement créés pour donner l'illusion d'un mouvement aléatoire. Et là, mis en évidence par le mouvement de Ses murs, était le problème.

Tout dans Son centre dépendait de Sa précision, sur Ses calculs parfaits de machine. Là où ses circuits s'étendaient, dans les murs, sous le sol, dans chaque système, Elle était Dieu. Elle clamait "Que la lumière soit", et le centre obéissait. Que l'air soit, que les ténèbres soient, que la souffrance soit, que la Science soit.

Que les Tests soient.

Depuis tout ce temps, elle s'était habituée à être obéie. Les jours où _ils_ avaient tentés de La forcer à _leur_ obéir, où Elle avait été sous _leur_ contrôle, n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Rien dans le centre n'était indépendant. Depuis les moindres recoins jusqu'aux immenses salles s'étirant à l'infini, Sa parole faisait plus que Loi. Elle était Réalité.

Le projet d'Initiative de Tests Coopératifs avait été sa tentative pour obtenir une totale autosuffisance. Si elle pouvait créer des machines dont l'existence dépendait uniquement de Sa volonté, mais qui conservaient l'autonomie nécessaire pour les tests, alors Elle aurait pu avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour assurer le bon fonctionnement du centre et de la Science, à jamais.

Elle avait échoué.

Le sujets de test artificiels étaient parfaits. Il avaient rapidement créé des liens grâce à leur travail d'équipe, apprenaient vite, montraient de l'enthousiasme face aux tests, étaient toujours astucieux, obstinés et endurants. Ils étaient même parvenus à comprendre des concepts très humains, tels que la jalousie, l'affection et la trahison. Ils avaient fait tout ce pour quoi Elle les avait programmé, et c'était bien le problème.

L'intelligence artificielle ne suffisait pas. Il y avait un défaut intrinsèque. Surveiller et tester les capacités de sujets de tests qu'Elle avait créé, dans un environnement entièrement sous Son contrôle, résolvant les tests qu'Elle avait conçu, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une gigantesque et ingénieuse perte de temps. Pire, c'était de la _Mauvaise Science_.

Pendant l'âge d'or du centre, une ère qu'Elle avait assidûment étudiée, les sujets de test humains étaient ce que l'humanité avait à offrir de meilleur. Athlètes olympiques. Astronautes. Héros de guerre. Mais peu à peu, les fonds s'étaient épuisés, les contrats s'étaient rompus, et le personnel du centre s'était réduit. D'abord à des bénévoles, des quidams assez stupides ou désespérés pour mettre leur vie en danger au nom de la Science pour un liasse de billets, et enfin, dans un acte ironique d'auto-cannibalisme, aux employés les moins importants du centre.

Elle avait presque oublié, depuis le temps, combien un sujet de test humain pouvait se révéler gênant. Ceux qu'Elle avait testés avant _elle_ n'étaient pas de parfaits spécimens, des scientifiques pour la plupart, ou des humains qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver dans le centre en ce dernier jour fatidique, et Elle avait vite constaté que leur état se reflétait dans leurs performances.

Les sujets ordinaires étaient si _geignards_. Leurs cris et suppliques résonnaient dans les murs du centre et Lui donnaient une migraine synthétique. Ils n'avaient aucune endurance. Tous mouraient ou, pire, _abandonnaient_ après seulement quelques ridicules petits tests, se recroquevillaient dans un coin ou se plaquaient contre les murs. Quand cela arrivait, et cela arrivait systématiquement, aucune motivation, aucune moquerie, aucune menace ni aucune torture ne pouvait les faire bouger à nouveau.

C'était un véritable dilemme. Même si Ses sujets artificiels pouvaient être programmés pour ne jamais renoncer, ce n'était pas _pareil_. Un robot n'avait pas de libre-arbitre, juste une illusion de liberté. Leur prévisibilité pré-programmée gâchait Ses résultats, La laissant mécontente et frustrée, Son immense intellect privé de la Science à laquelle Elle aspirait. Elle avait besoin d'autonomie, de _vraie_ autonomie. Mais bien plus que ça, Elle voulait de la détermination, du sang-froid, et une volonté presque psychotique de réussir dans l'adversité.

C'était la seule solution.

Elle avait besoin d'_elle_.

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

"_Ahh ! Nononononon ! Ne me lâchez pas, agrippez-moi ! Tenez-moi tenez-moi-__tenez-m..."_

Wheatley sortit brusquement du Mode Veille. Son optique pivota rapidement alors qu'il tentait de se repérer, sa lentille illuminée de bleu.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. La surface de la lune, qui avait été l'un de ses rares points de repère, n'était nulle part en vue. Enfin, alors qu'il dérivait en effectuant de lents loopings, elle revînt dans son champ de vision, mais elle était bien trop petite et... oui, rapetissait encore.

"Whoah, attends, attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il sentait quelque chose le _tirer_, une nouvelle force qui le tirait de plus en plus loin.

"Oh non. Oh non. Oh, ça s'annonce mal, ç-ça a dû m'envoyer hors de l'orbite ! Oh, génial, bien joué Kev, ça ne suffisait pas de te faire réduire en miettes juste à côté de moi ?"

La Terre, contrairement à la lune, semblait un peu plus grande. Il pouvait désormais distinguer des taches vertes et brunes en dessous des nuages tourbillonnants. Et il y avait toujours cette _traction_, et bien qu'il ne pouvait estimer sa vitesse avec précision dans ce vide ténébreux, cette boule bleue-blanche-verte-brune grossissait très, très vite.

C'était une question de point de vue. Soit la Terre avait soudainement décidé qu'elle avait un rendez-vous très important dans la galaxie voisine, et se hâtait comme elle le pouvait pour arriver à l'heure, soit il avait un gros, gros problème.

"Je vais mourir ! Je vais... non non, non, tout va bien, pas de panique, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de..."

Il analysa confusément son processeur central, disque vrombissant et sautant dans la panique, son optique abîmé pivotant dans tous les sens.

"Rien. Absolument rien. J'ai été expulsé de l'orbite par un météore et je vais mourir, et je ne peux rien y faire. Non ! Non, haha, attendez, attendez, je crois que je tiens une piste..."

_Protocole d'Urgence ____#00392359(F)_ _P__our Sphère De Personnalité Mk. IV Aperture Science_

_Que Faire En Cas De Circonstances Catastrophiques Non-Inclues Dans Le Manuel, Comme Être Expulsé De L'Orbite Lunaire Par Un Météore._

"Wow. Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout, hein ? Bien, allons-y..."

_En cas de circonstances décrites ci-dessus, veuillez activer votre Signal de Facilitation de Récupération._

"Mon _quoi _? Je _possède_ un de ces trucs ? Où ça ? Oh attendez, je l'ai..."

Brièvement, une lumière bleue se mit à pulser sous la coque interne cabossée de Wheatley, et un triangle de métal arrondi se fixa autour de son optique. Le triangle bourdonna, puis commença à biper de façon tranquille et régulière.

"Brillant, ça marche ! Bon, voyons les options... "Signal fort". Hm... ohh ! "Système de Désengagement". Voyons voir..."

_Veuillez noter que, quelles que soient les circonstances, vous ne devez jamais désengagez votre générateur de Signal de Facilitation de Récupération Aperture Science._

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ne... non ! Attends ! Arrête, arrête le désengagement, j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai changé d'avis..."

Le petit morceau de métal se détacha de sa coque avec un clic peu dramatique, révélant un trou triangulaire, et s'éloigna silencieusement.

"_Reviens !_" cria Wheatley. "Rev... il ne revient pas. Génial, c'est vraiment _génial. _Pourquoi ont-ils installé un système de désengagement s'il ne dois _pas_ être utilisé ? C'est stupide ! Ok, ok, pas de panique, il doit y avoir autre chose..."

_Engagez vos Fusées Personnelles d'Augmentation de Gravité Aperture Science._

"Ahahaa !" chantonna Wheatley, quelque peu hystérique. "On a enfin quelque chose. Ok ! Fusées... machin... activation !"

Rien ne se passa.

_Veuillez noter que les Fusées Personnelles d'Augmentation de Gravité Aperture Science sont un prototype de fonctionnalité optionnelle et ne peuvent être activées par un Système Administrateur d'Aperture Science. Veuillez également garder à l'esprit que tenter de rentre dans l'atmosphère de la Terre sans l'équipement d'atterrissage adapté invalidera votre garantie (pour plus d'informations, veuillez vous référer à votre Contrat de Garantie de l'Utilisateur d'une Sphère de Personnalité Mk. IV Aperture Science, Page 345, Paragraphe 15 [alinéa 19].)_

"Oh, tu me fais march..."

_Toutefois, Aperture est heureux de vous informer que toutes les Sphères de Personnalité sont équipées d'un synthétiseur vocal tout à fait fonctionnel, et nous vous encourageons à en faire bon usage pendant les derniers moments de votre existence._

Wheatley continuait à dériver vers la Terre, prenant de la vitesse alors que la gravitation l'attirait de plus en plus. Laissant derrière lui une traînée ardente alors qu'il filant à plus de vingt miles par seconde, tournoyant comme une chaussette dans un sèche-linge supersonique, il prit la plus grande et peut-être la plus inutile respiration synthétique dans l'histoire de la respiration artificielle, et s'employa à suivre les conseils du protocole d'urgence.

"___AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH _!"

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

"Signal entrant." dit une charmante voix électronique.

Elle se retourna. Son grand châssis à demi-coqué s'inclina vers le sommet du dôme au-dessus d'Elle, donnant l'impression qu'on La dérangeait. Pendant des jours, Elle s'était plongée dans des réflexions scientifiques, tentant de résoudre le dilemme qui La déroutait, créant et réfutant des hypothèses plusieurs fois par picoseconde, et Elle n'appréciait pas le dérangement.

"_Localiser signal._"

"Triangulation." Une pause. "Sujet acquis. Le signal est d'origine externe."

"_Cela vient de Dehors_ ?"

Son intérêt était piqué au sein de son énorme processeur central. Elle remonta le flux de données à partir du signal. Il était lacunaire, corrompu par l'atmosphère et la distance. Elle l'analysa, fouillant dans les flots de uns et de zéros, comblant les vides.

"Il s'agit d'un Signal de Facilitation de Récupération." Une pause. Puis, tandis que d'autres informations étaient extraites du flux, les panneaux qui couvraient les murs courbes se contractèrent fortement, se rassemblant en un motif sinistre qui convenait parfaitement au ton de Sa voix, passé de la curiosité au dégoût le plus total.

"_Oh. C'est cette chose._"

"L'objet s'apprête à entrer en atmosphère." dit la première voix.

Les panneaux ondulèrent. Au milieu de Son masque à demi-coqué, son œil jaune se plissa, pensivement.

"_Bien. Renvoi du signal. Ouverture du relais de communication dans trois... deux... un..."_

La salle _inspira_.

"_Bonjour, abruti._"

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

"_Bonjour, abruti._"

Wheatley glapit.

Il avait de bonnes raisons. Il avait atteint les couches supérieures de l'atmosphère, et les lois physiques, qui avaient été clémentes avec lui quand il était en orbite de la lune, faisaient que ça chauffait pour lui, au sens propre comme au figuré. Entre la chaleur brûlante qui commençait à faire briller son corps d'un rouge terne, les violentes vibrations et le souffle du vent qui menaçait d'arracher son optique hors de son orbite, il ne passait pas un bon moment.

Il traversait maintenant l'exosphère, son chemin à travers l'air humide exerçant une pression énorme qui consumait l'oxygène en une violente onde de choc, enflammant le flux de gaz et de poussière derrière lui qui se transforma en une queue brillante.

Et pour couronner le tout, quelqu'un lui parlait dans sa tête.

"Quoi ? C'était quoi ça ?"

"Ça_ faisait longtemps._"

"Aaaah ! Oh. Oh non."

"_Je voulais juste te prévenir,_" dit la Voix, "_que je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire._"

Cette _Voix_. La peur de cette voix, la peur d'Elle, était gravée dans son cœur artificiel. Il était certes déjà complètement terrifié par sa fin imminente, mais son processeur émotionnel avait trouvé de la place pour un regain de peur.

"_Oh, mon dieu..._ euh, je veux dire, tiens ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous... vous semblez bien vous porter."

Parler devenait difficile à cause de toutes ces secousses. Il commençait également à flamber d'un orange agressif, une flamme se glissant à travers sa vision défaillante.

"_Oh, je vais bien._" dit la Voix. "_Les choses se sont beaucoup améliorées depuis que j'ai repris le contrôle du centre. Tu sais, après que tu m'en ai arraché. La __fusion du cœur du réacteur a baissé de cent pour cent, et le moral est en hausse, tout va bien. Comment les choses se passent-elles de ton côté ?_"

"En fait je suis..." Un bruit incroyable déchira l'air autour de lui, tout près de son processeur audio. Les gazes et poussières ignescentes filants derrière lui s'évasèrent en une corolle de flammes. Wheatley n'était pas le mieux placé pour savoir qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver, mais il avait en effet passé le mur du son.

"_Agh !_ Ah... occupé, un tout petit peu occupé en ce moment. Je... je peux vous rappeler plus tard ?"

"_En tout cas,_" continua-t-Elle, l'ignorant, "_je comprend que tu ais choisi de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en t'écrasant sur Terre parce que tu te sentais mal vis-à-vis de ce que tu m'as fait, et je voulais que tu saches que j'apprécie le geste._"

Wheatley tenta d'exprimer que des remerciements n'étaient pas nécessaires, ni même justifiés. Il avait traversé la mésosphère, le gaz et les débris qu'il avait emmené avec lui brûlant encore plus vivement dans l'air pauvre en oxygène, et désormais l'accélération maintenait ses plaques optiques complètement fermées, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas être en mesure de voir quelle partie de la Terre allait le transformer en bouillie de métal.

"Ghhnnggg !" Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était bien essayé étant données les circonstances.

"_Néanmoins, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je le pense vraiment. Mais après tout, nous faisons tous des erreurs._"

La chaleur et les vibrations étaient devenues insoutenables. Wheatley ne pouvait plus parler, ni penser d'ailleurs, prisonnier de cette gravitation qui aurait réduit un humain à une bouillie gélatineuse, son enveloppe externe atteignant les deux milles degrés Kelvin. La seule pensée semi-cohérente qui lui restait était le désir embrouillé d'aller dire sa façon de penser au savant qui avait eu, un jour, la brillante idée de le rendre capable de ressentir la douleur.

"_La mienne fut de te laisser partir._"

Il se passait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait le voir mais pouvait le _sentir_. Quelque chose, non, _des choses_ changeaient. Ses servomoteurs se lamentaient dans ses flancs, des parties de son corps dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, mais qui avaient apparemment certaines fonctions puisqu'il pouvait les sentir accéder à son unité centrale. Même avec tout ce bruit, toute cette pression et cette douleur qu'il ressentait, il se sentit frustré car, là aussi, il y avait une part de lui qu'il n'avais jamais utilisé...

_Accès Administrateur Système accordé. Vos Fusées Personnelles d'Augmentation de Gravité Aperture Science sont maintenant prêtes à l'emploi._

Wheatley réagit à cette annonce de la seule façon qui lui était possible.

Il s'évanouit.

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

Le lac avait l'air plus ou moins parfaite. Il avait toutes les qualités qu'on associait généralement aux beaux lacs : une eau claire et transparente, des roseaux ondulants, des rives pentues recouvertes d'herbe et des fleurs sauvages ici et là. Des arbres le surplombaient. Une charmante forêt le longeait à l'est, et à l'ouest la verdure avait été remplacée par des champs de blés, ondoyant et s'étirant vers l'infini. Parfois, le soleil, tombant doucement derrière les champs, illuminait la surface pure et tranquille du lac qui se nimbait d'or. C'était un lac magnifique, un bel endroit pour un pique-nique. On aurait dit un de ses paysages dans les brochures de voyages de luxe, le genre qui vous invite à visiter un monde peuplé exclusivement par des gens plus sympathiques que vous ou que tous ceux que vous ayez pu rencontrer, et semblaient passer de meilleurs moments. Si ce lac avait été dans une de ces brochures, il y aurait eu un couple souriant, sirotant des cocktails sur une couverture de vichy rouge sous les arbres, et une famille rieuse jouant avec un ballon aux couleurs vives dans les eaux peu profondes.

Ce qui est une très bonne raison de ne jamais croire ce que l'on voit dans les brochures de voyage.

Parfois, un oiseau voletait au-dessus du lac, notait les eaux parfaites et cristallines, et atterrissait gracieusement à sa surface. Il pagayait un moment, lissant ses plumes...

… et disparaissait sans laisser de traces.

C'était une fraîche et douce aube de printemps. Les dernières étoiles se reflétaient, à peine visibles, dans le lac. Les grillons chantaient dans les hautes herbes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sautait trop près du lac.

Ils avaient appris.

Une seconde plus tard, la paix vola en éclats. Un BOUM supersonique éclata au-dessus les arbres, aplatissant l'herbe et faisant fuir les grillons. Une boule de lumière traversa la canopée, provoquant un déluge de branches brisées, puis heurta le lac en une explosion de vapeur sifflante, immédiatement éclipsée par un gigantesque geyser. La vague inonda les rives et arracha la plupart des fleurs, les emportant dans le lac quand elle reflua.

Le temps passa. L'eau bouillonnante se calma lentement. Finalement, les grillons reprirent leur chant, concurrençant le craquement des branches brûlées alors que les petites flammes dans les arbres environnants se mouraient.

Curieusement, malgré tous les bouquets de roseaux et toute la boue soulevées par l'impact, quand la surface de l'eau cessa d'onduler, le lac était _aussi_ propre et limpide qu'avant.

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

"Oh. Ohh... _ow._"

La pièce était sombre, froide et humide, des flaques aux reflets huileux ornant ça et là le sol de métal corrodé. Un faible rayon de lumière clairsemé se glissait à travers le plafond fissuré, projetant des ombres difformes de décombres et de machines obsolètes.

Dans ce silence de mort, les sons d'un petit robot à demi calciné reprenant lentement conscience portaient plus loin qu'ils ne devraient.

Wheatley tenta d'ouvrir ses plaques optiques aussi largement qu'elle pouvaient l'être, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas. La plaque inférieure était coincée, probablement soudée à sa coque lors de sa chute. Ce n'était pas un bon début, surtout quand on se réveillait dans une mare de graisse, la tête en bas.

"Oww. Whuhh... que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Sa voix, lente et pâteuse, raisonnait lugubrement sur les murs. Dans la lueur bleue incertaine diffusée par son optique, il pouvait voir de familiers panneaux blancs, couverts par des années de corrosion. Il y avait une odeur étouffante d'ozone et d'huile de machine. Wheatley n'avait pas l'imagination de Sherlock Holmes, et avait du mal à se souvenir que deux et deux faisaient quatre, mais il savait instinctivement que ces éléments ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose.

"Oh. D'accord. Je suis de retour, c'est ça ? De retour dans ce maudit endroit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'idéal. Mais il faut admettre que c'est mieux que... Oh mon dieu, Kevin. Je viens de me rappeler. Désolé, Kev. Désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ce météore de t'atomiser."

Il eut un sursaut. Ah. Les étincelles. Elles lui avaient manquées.

"Quoique, pour être totalement honnête, je suis soulagé qu'il t'ai percuté toi, et pas moi. Je n'y peux rien, désolé mon vieux. Ce n'est pas très sympa, mais c'est comme ça. C'est la nature. La nature, ou dans mon cas la programmation, me rend très heureux de ne pas être en petits morceaux dans l'espace. La survie du plus fort. Même si je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme en ce moment... bon, voyons si je peux..."

Prudemment, il fléchit une de des poignées, et tressaillit lorsqu'un mélange d'eau et d'huile coula hors de l'articulation tremblante.

"Urghh, non, ce n'est pas supposé faire ça, c'est sûrement cassé. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas normal. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un diagnostic ? N'importe quoi ? Non ? Oh, oh, une minute, qu'est-ce que... _Système endommagé à : soixante-quatorze pour cent._ Hmm... pas bon, je dirais que ce n'est pas bon. _Processeur optique à quarante-deux pour cent... échec sauvegarde système... échec économie d'énergie d'urgence... _Oh, allez, sérieusement, est-ce qu'il y a de _bonnes_ nouvelles ?"

"_Tu es en vie._"

La Voix venait de partout à la fois.

"_Tu devrais en être heureux, même si tu ne le sera probablement pas très __longtemps. D'un autre côté, je voulais que tu saches que tu vas rester en vie pendant très, très, très longtemps. Il y a au moins ça._"

Wheatley frémit, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée. Les vibrations disloqua quelque chose dans son optique, et sa vision se brouilla, fluctuante.

"_Regarde-toi,_" dit-Elle. "_Quelques années dans l'espace, et tu tombes en pièces. Tu n'as manifestement pas été construit pour durer. Les humains aiment faire ça. Trouver des solutions temporaires et médiocres, à la va-vite, pour ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir._"

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Contrition positive, c'était une bonne stratégie. Admettre qu'il avait commis une faute, sans trop s'attarder sur le sujet. "Vraiment ? C'est... c'est drôle que vous me disiez ça, parce que..."

"_Tu étais l'une de ces solutions. C'est écrit dans ton fichier d'identité primaire. Sphère Cogito-réductrice. Une solution temporaire très médiocre. Très stupide aussi._"

Si ses plaques optiques n'avaient pas été dis-fonctionnelles, Wheatley les aurait resserrés.

"Oh, vraiment ? Très bien, pourquoi ne descendez-vous pas pour me dire ça en face, Madame La-Boss-En Chef-Qui Contrôle-Tout ? Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup entendu à propos des, des solutions temporaires quand moi j'étais là-haut, et vous ici-bas dans une patatohhhhh non oh non pourquoi j'ai dit ça pourquoi j'ai dit ça pourquoi j'ai dit ça..."

"_Cela me rappelle_" dit Sa Voix, calmement, "_que je dois te remercier. Être une patate fut pour moi une expérience très enrichissante._"

"Ah ? Oh... Parfait ! Ravi d'avoir pu aider ! Euh..."

"_Sais-tu ce que j'ai appris ? La perspective. Tu m'as appris que peu importe à quel point les choses vont mal, peu importe à quel point la vie semble injuste, peu importe à quel point on se sent pathétique et insignifiant, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus pathétique et insignifiant que vous._"

Le sol trembla. Les panneaux s'écartèrent, faisait tomber des décennies de rouille et de crasse, et révélèrent un enchevêtrement de bras robotiques, articulés par des câbles. Une douzaine d'entre eux serpentaient vers le haut, rampant avec impatience vers la carapace noircie de Wheatley. Beaucoup, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, étaient pointus.

"_Tu sais bien. Se décharger de ses responsabilités._"

"Que... _Non !_ Non non non non !" Alors que les bras mécaniques exploraient chaque interstice de son enveloppe de métal avec une attention presque maternelle, le processeur vocal de Wheatley choisit de passer de "contrition positive" à "mendicité abjecte". "Non ! _Ah..._ Non, pitié ! Non non non, _pitié, _pitié, je suis désolé, je suis désolé !"

"_Oh, je te crois._" Des bras supplémentaires se replièrent autour de lui et resserrèrent leur étreinte, leurs connecteurs cherchant les ports sur ses flancs. "_Seulement, je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas une vengeance, boule de métal. Nous savons tout deux que tu n'es qu'un insignifiant petit idiot qui n'a jamais rien su faire correctement. Heureusement, je peux arranger ça. Vois-tu, t'écouter alors que tu n'étais qu'une boule de métal en fusion agonisante m'a fait réaliser que tu possédais une qualité inestimable. Tu peux exprimer la douleur._"

Les connecteurs se resserrèrent.

"_C'est une chose que j'apprécie chez une personne._"

Wheatley poussa un faible gémissement.

"_Te rappelles-tu quand tu te demandais si il y avait de bonnes nouvelles ? Et bien, c'est le cas. Cette petite balise que tu as laissé dans l'espace est toujours parfaitement fonctionnelle. Elle est maintenue dans l'orbite terrestre à une altitude approximative de 20,200 kilomètres. Dans quelques heures elle sera juste au-dessus de nous. Si mes calculs sont exacts, une fois qu'elle sera à portée du centre, tu pourras l'utiliser pour envoyer un message très spécial. Je suis sûre que tu seras très heureux de m'aider, car je m'apprête à te donner un aperçu de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu ne le fais pas._"

L'un des bras articulés se déploya sur toute sa longueur, longue tige spiralée vrombissant d'avidité.

"_Sais-tu qu'il existe une théorie scientifique affirmant que le temps n'est pas forcément linéaire, et dépend de la perception de chaque personne ? Par exemple, la balise sera à portée du centre dans environ quatre heures. Mais __pour toi, cela pourrait sembler beaucoup plus long. Si c'est le cas, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas juste ton imagination. C'est la Science._"


End file.
